


The Strongest and the Halfbreed

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kourindou has a brand new visitor. Somebody that's having way too much fun as she messes with its owner.





	The Strongest and the Halfbreed

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend.

"If you're just going to loiter in my store, can you at least not scare away all the customers?"  
  
The silver-haired half-youkai called out to the older and green-haired woman in plaid strutting around the front of the store, looking at the many different wares on display. "Oh come now, halfbreed. I'm just taking inventory of your wares. You've got quite the selection too, I've never seen things like these before at all."  
  
Kazami Yuuka. One of the oldest youkai in the entirety of Gensokyo, and at the same time one of the strongest by the same cheek. If she wanted to, the shopkeeper would've been turned into a splatter of blood against the wall... and yet, she was just walking about and forth, looking at all the different things he had to sell, humming to herself as she did so.  
  
The owner of the little shop known as Kourindou, Morichika Rinnosuke, sighed as he pushed his glasses up and opened his book back up. "You'll have to pay extra to compensate for the lack of business. Otherwise, I'll have to ask you to leave, very kindly." He muttered as he buried himself in his little book of fancy writing, only for the book to be stolen by the green-haired woman. "Hey! That's not for sale!" The bespectacled man cried out as the woman chuckled...  
  
"My oh my. There's a lot of quite interesting stuff written down in here. If I recall this specific handwriting, this must be that blasted Kirisame's doing? What, is this all the tips she's written down about the spells she's stolen over the years?" The older youkai chimed, only for the book to be swiped back by the nearly powerless man as he took his seat once more, to the green-haired woman's everlasting amusement.  
  
He sighed as he flipped through the pages to ensure that they were in good condition, before closing the book and dumping it into a drawer under his desk. "It's her theory on how magic actually functions. She's a Magician, you should know how those types tend to think." Rinnosuke explained as he adjusted his glasses, a little vein popping on his forehead as he continued to observe the nuisance in his store sauntering back and forth, just trying to taunt him at this point...  
  
Yuuka tapped her cheek as she suddenly got a bright idea. "Hmmm... Say, I think I have something in mind for my first purchase today..." She smiled as she turned towards the man, who started to sweat a little from the pressure her gaze had.  
  
Step by step, the powerful Youkai got closer... until she was able to push the tip of her finger up against the tip of his nose. "I think I'll purchase you, dear Halfbreed." Her words carried not a single bit of jest in them... she was entirely serious. Oh dear.  
  
"I'm not for purchase, you should know this by now. We're not in your age any longer, humans and half-youkai are not commodities to be traded around." Rinnosuke deflected, before scoffing once more. "And another thing, don't call me Halfbreed. You got my name when you came in. It's Rinnosuke."  
  
Yuuka grinned as she swayed her hips a little from side to side. "That's not what I've heard. I think I heard a little bird calling you Kourin. and that I think is a much cuter name for somebody like you." She certainly had a way of successfully getting on his nerves with everything she said. Is this what people meant by her being one of the strongest youkai...?  
  
The bespectacled man merely pushed up his glasses as he took a deep breath, cooling off as he had been riled up by her continuous teasing and loitering... "Just, please be serious. You can't purchase a person. Whether you really want to o-" He started admonishing her for her absurd train of thought, only to pause as he looked straight ahead...  
  
At her unbuttoned blouse, showing off a rather impressive looking pair of tits. D Cups at the very minimum. She was a fertile woman, just like the flowers that she tended to on a daily basis. "Who said I was going to purchase you in terms of owning you, dear Kourin? I had something else entirely in mind..." She chuckled, prompting the man to narrow his eyes at her lying lips.  
  
"You definitely wanted to buy me as a servant, or worse." Rinnosuke replied as he looked away from her breasts, only for her hand to meet his cheek and force him to look straight ahead once more. "Q-Quit it, I don't want to look at you like that." He muttered defensively, even as he started to blush brightly and thickly red like a tender tomato. The kind of produce that Yuuka was an expert in handling.  
  
The flower Youkai licked her lips as she leaned closer, letting the younger man looked straight into the chasm that was her breasts as she snuck a kiss onto his cheek. "Oh, but I do want you to. In fact, I want you, dear Kourin. Wouldn't you be so kind as to help a lonely old woman satisfy her needs?" Still, she continued to tease him while she downplayed her own power and importance in the realm of fantasy...  
  
He couldn't deny that she was attractive and that there was some part of him that lusted towards her... but... he was certain that she would do something to ruin the act. Something brutal, no doubt. Perhaps it would be best to just say no, and...  
  
Kourin's train of thought was cut off by the sight of Yuuka's full melons once more, as his nose found its way into her crevice. "Wellllll? Dear little Kourin? Do we have a deal, or do I need to butter you up by buying everything you have on sale, no matter how ridiculous it is or not? I want to know, just say the word."  
  
The half-youkai took a deep breath before he pushed his glasses back up once more, pushing the breasts away a little so he could actually reach his spectacles. "Fine. You win. I'll help you satisfy your old aching urges. If it means you'll stop loitering around and buy something." He conceded defeat as he lifted himself from his chair, only to suddenly find his arm being grabbed from behind as the older youkai dragged him into the room behind the counter.  
  
"I knew you would turn around, dear Kourin. Trust me, It's been so long since I used my womanly charms that I was a little worried that they wouldn't work, but you've proven that I've still got it. Even though I don't tend to use them outside of getting rascals to leave my garden alone without using a little bit of violence... Well, you can imagine how effective that is when most of the troubling people that visit me end up necessitating my strength being put to good use." The older youkai explained as she continued to drag him, before pushing him onto the futon in the backroom and licking her lips as she looked down at him.  
  
Now that she was standing tall above him, she was proving to be a little more intimidating than she already was. Due to the combination of her power radiating off her form constantly and the sadism hiding in her eyes, it was hard to not shiver a little as she stared down at him. And yet, the more he squirmed subtly and tried to get away, the more it forced her, in turn, to lower herself to his level before grabbing onto him and preventing him from moving even an inch.  
  
Kourin grew nervous as he was briefly disrobed, the older woman removing piece after piece of clothing draping his body until he was left in nothing more than a simple fundoshi that covered up his nether regions rather daintily. It was cute but given the fact that he had been forced through more arousal and fear that he could count, it did nothing to cover up his genitals. Especially as the shaft started poking up against the cloth, making it all-too-obvious.   
  
Yuuka licked her lips a little more as she lowered her head down towards the strip of cloth that covered up the half-Youkai's rod, before grabbing onto it with her lips and pulling it to the side to reveal the member underneath, dribbling with a brief amount of precum and throbbing significantly in the process. "My, and here I thought halfbreeds were less impressive down below, but you've got an impressive stick meant for breeding. I think this'll satisfy these age-old urges within my body, yes indeed..." Her chuckling continued as she nuzzled one of her cheeks against it, causing it to warmly tremble against her skin in the process...  
  
"W-Would you just skip the foreplay, I want to be done with you already..." The younger man muttered, his cock gushing with bits of bubbling pre as he spoke, betraying his true enjoyment of what was going on. And yet, his mild begging just earned him more teasing, as the older woman discarded her blouse and vest to fully unveil her enormous knockers, just for him.  
  
They were hefty. They were big. They would no doubt be filled with milk if she had ever been a mother... And they were crashing directly down on his cock, both sweaty sides of those enormous udders clamping around his rod as she slowly heaved them up and down, stroking him off in a roundabout way that would bring him to climax quicker than he could think... Or, well, as close as she wanted him to be at any rate.  
  
Before he had a chance to cum inside of that tit-pussy, the breasts were taken away, depriving him of the warm and damp hole that he almost released his precious half-Youkai seed into. "You... are the worst at this..." He muttered as he pulled his glasses off, thoroughly missed by all the teasing at this point.  
  
Yuuka merely chuckled in response, as she had done many times before that day. "Come now, you didn't expect anything different? Here, let me reward you for all your endurance so far. You'll get to touch a place that few do. Consider it a very precious gift, from this old flower to the new generation that you lead." She seemed earnest as she spoke this time while stepping onto her feet once more to drop her skirt, her stockings and her granny panties all at the same time, exposing herself to the younger halfbreed.  
  
While the older Youkai could be described as a delicate flower, that could also accurately be used for her trimming. Her pubic hair was done in such a style that it wouldn't get in the way, while it also neatly formed the petals of a flower right above her cunny. It was kind of cute, once you looked at it for a little longer than necessary... which Kourin didn't exactly get to, as it took hardly a few more moments before she kneeled onto his throbbingly hard cock, drawing it into her nether lips in the process.  
  
They shared a brief moan as their hands instinctively dove towards one another. Their fingers intertwined as the younger of the two started to thrust, prompting the older to bounce off his lap in the process as they enjoyed a brief moment of intimacy. Just as Yuuka had promised that they would, as a reward for it all.  
  
A brief moment was all that they shared however, as the pleasure having built up within Kourin suddenly rushed forth. He got but a few seconds to let out a loud shout filled with his various earthly wants, before the cum from his sack splashed forth, trying to smash through the flower Youkai's womb in the process...  
  
Of course, the young man had earned his right to fertilize the older woman's womb, so as the semen drained from his balls, the older woman's cervix opened in response, letting it all fire on inside to ensure a healthy pregnancy in the long run. Assuming that half breeds could properly breed with full-blooded Youkai, of course.  
  
As the orgasm tapered off for both of them, Yuuka's being significantly more subdued as a result of the control that she had over the entire little session, the two of them shared the afterglow as the older woman lifted herself off the younger man's rod, before laying down beside him and cuddling up to his side. "Well, did you enjoy your reward, dear Kourin?"  
  
"...it wasn't bad. But you still didn't purchase anything, and I doubt you're going to leave me any time soon." He muttered a dejected reply as he turned away from her, feeling used more than anything... before he felt a kiss on the side of his cheek and a pair of arms further wrapping around his waist.  
  
Turning his head back towards Yuuka, he saw a warm smile, the warmest she had ever given him. "Well, look at it this way. You earned something more valuable than a simple few coins today, my dear. Isn't that more than enough?" Her words... were not untrue, Especially with that supportive smile backing them up.  
  
Kourin closed his eyes, before smiling himself, giving in to her tricks once more, this time for good. "...I suppose in a certain way, it might be. Maybe having you around as a permanent customer won't be as bad as I think it will be."  
  
They both shared a smile before they pulled the covers over them. The store could remain closed for the rest of the day, they wanted to enjoy their blossoming relationship for a little longer.  
  
A flower such as this only bloomed every century, after all...


End file.
